


Dance With Night Wind

by SomeSunnyDay



Series: Tiernan and Vargas [3]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Apparently there isn't a tag for deliberately edgy humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Dismemberment, Indirectly, M/M, References to Depression, Tiernan's not doing too well even for someone like him, just putting that out there, so a warning here Edgar notes Tiernan's weird fantasies, which could possibly include screwing a dead body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay
Summary: Getting ready for church, Jimmy finds is more annoying than actually going.Appearances still have to be kept, no matter how you feel about them.
Relationships: Jimmy "Mmy"/Edgar Vargas
Series: Tiernan and Vargas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656697
Kudos: 1





	Dance With Night Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the songs referenced here are-
> 
> Pink Floyd's The Wall (Another Brick pt. 2)  
> Elton Britt's Uranium Fever  
> Bob Hope show of 2/27/45 with Frank Sinatra  
> Dean Martin's Everybody Loves Somebody  
> And Al Bowlly's Midnight, The Stars and You
> 
> As you can see I really like the oldies- I really wanted to put Gene Austin in but I felt the song refs were getting a little redundant so I'll just reccomend Did You Ever See a Dream Walking sung by him here (if any of you have seen Green Mile you'll know what the song is lol)

As Edgar ties his tie in front of the bathroom mirror, Jimmy comes up from behind him. He wraps his arms around Edgar from behind and smiles as he kisses Edgar’s cheek.

“Hey babe..Y’almost ready?”

Edgar smiles softly, “I would be if you weren’t being a distraction, Mmy.”

Jimmy bends Edgar forward, “..I think we still have a little time before the afternoon service starts-..”

Edgar snaps Jimmy back, his smile is gone now, he looks like an angry parent. “Not in nice clothes Tiernan, you know better.”

Jimmy sighs and adjusts his suspenders, “Man I don’t understand why  _ I _ have to wear this get-up. Like..I’m gonna be working in the fuckin’ back where no one can see!”

Edgar smooths out his dress shirt and fixes the position of his glasses, “Appearances need to be kept Mmy, wouldn’t want to draw too much attention. No one will bother you if you look like the rest of us wearing a ‘get-up.’”

Jimmy sighs and nods, “Yeah I guess.”

Edgar turns and kisses Jimmy’s neck, a silent promise to take care of him when they’re alone for a while. Jimmy smiles, “Thanks babe..”

Edgar sighs, “Of course.”

Jimmy looks at himself in the mirror beside Edgar, “Man.. I need to shave..” He mutters to himself as he sits on the counter and fixes his eyeliner, Edgar looks over to him from adjusting the collar of his shirt. 

“Maybe. You would look very nice with scruff, I think.” Jimmy looks over and absently touches his face, “Yeah if only my facial hair didn’t make me look like a fuckin’ delinquent.”

Edgar laughs lightly, “Oh Mon Cœur, you are a delinquent, but..” And Edgar smooths out Jimmy’s hair as he says this, “You are my delinquent, but very deep in his rolodex of crimes I may add.”

Jimmy smiles proudly, “Yeah? Thanks Eddie.”

Edgar claps his hands, “Now, remember, no taking out bodies before the service ends since I’ll be tending to everyone and can’t help you lift. If you find something you like, how do you wrap it?”

Jimmy thinks here for a second, then puts up a finger, “Wait I got it- um..you wrap it in plastic wrap and put it in a tupper then put it in the fridge to save until we leave!”

Edgar smiles again and kisses Jimmy, “That’s very well Mmy, good work.”

“Thank you Eddie.”

“Of course, now come, we can’t be late or they’ll start singing and I personally can’t stand the songs they play.”

_________

The sun is setting over the cathedral, the kaleidoscope reflections of the stained glass are covering Edgar as he lays there in the middle of the isle.

He can hear Jimmy, distantly, humming as he saws into a cadaver no one will notice being gone.

He can’t wait for all the necrophilia jokes to come from his love, really, he can’t wait. Honestly, Edgar thinks, Jimmy could just start fucking the body and he really wouldn’t be that surpriesed; considering what fantasies he has had Edgar help him with.

Sometimes Edgar has to ask a few times if he heard Jimmy correctly, when he does, a little bit of Edgar’s hope in Jimmy’s humanity slips away, as if he really had any to begin with but Edgar shrugs it off. Not his place, obviously.

As he lays there, he can hear Jimmy putting things away.  _ Good work _ . 

“Hey Eddie! I saved a few fingers for you.” Jimmy appears from above him.

Edgar tuts him, “Cœur, you still have blood on your face.”

Jimmy’s eyes go wide, “Oh shit sorry- lemme go clean it real quick.” Jimmy puts a finger up and excuses himself.  _ At least he has half a mind to clean up when asked _ .

Edgar sits up, dusts himself off. He goes over to the back and looks at Jimmy’s headset and his CD player. He cleaned up very nicely this time, and as Edgar opens it to look, he smiles. His love is learning very well.

Edgar sits waiting for Jimmy. He has a very interesting taste in music. He didn't peg him to have The Wall in his gore/pornogrind collection. Jimmy steps through as the second part of Brick in the Wall fades out.

“Are you ready to go Mmy?” Edgar pauses the disc and sets it aside, he takes off the headset.

“Yeah Eddie, m’tired t’be honest with you.” Jimmy gets his bag and puts the tupperware in it and swings it over his back.

Edgar nods, they leave once the lights are all turned off. The glass windows fading out their last bits of colors as the night falls.

Edgar parks the car and Jimmy stumbles out, “Hey babe? Can you make me a Screw when we get inside?”

Edgar whistles, acknowledging him as he gets their bags. They get in and Jimmy puts everything in the freezer.

___________

Jimmy gets up from the bed, Edgar rolls over and continues to sleep. He shuffles out to the kitchen and gets the bottle of vodka from the top cupboard and turns on the radio. 

Jimmy sits on the floor as an old song comes on. He vaguely remembers the words, he mumbles the lyrics quietly, “..Uranium fever has done and got me down, uranium fever is spreadin’ all around..”

Taking swigs when he feels like, he drinks himself under the table, literally. He eventually falls back asleep on the kitchen floor with a Bob Hope show playing.

\--

Edgar wakes up hearing a Dean Martin song, he turns and doesn’t feel Jimmy beside him. He then looks to the clock.

He gets up, stiff. There shouldn’t be Dean Martin on at 3AM. He groans slightly and walks out to shut the radio off.

He looks down before he can trip over Jimmy’s leg. He sighs.

“Jim..” He shakes Jimmy’s body after he moves the empty vodka bottle, Jimmy doesn’t do anything but snore. Edgar mentally kicks himself awake and picks Jimmy up from the floor and carries him back to the room, he’d deal with the bottle later. 

He sets Jimmy down and gets back in bed, he sighs again as he realizes he didn’t actually shut the radio off. He doesn’t get up, he doesn’t want to, so he won’t. He instead turns over and lightly plays with Jimmy’s hair. 

He thinks about slowly skinning Jimmy’s head. Just sitting there and carving off his flesh and cutting slightly into bone. He smiles.

He kisses Jimmy’s head, he’d buy more vodka since he really likes those Screw drinks.

He wonders why Jimmy was out there in the first place..maybe it was due to dismembering a body by himself. That seems about right, he hasn’t done it by himself many times. 

Edgar falls asleep to Al Bowlly, playing with Jimmy’s hair as he sleeps off the vodka.

_ “..Midnight with the stars and you, midnight and a rendez-vous..” _


End file.
